Teach me how to love
by xxxxMe
Summary: This will be a Avan/Tori story, so Avan will be the famous one, and is a teacher at Hollywoord Arts. The story will be in Tori POV, and Tori is just a student, to make that clear. Enjoy! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone!_

_I'm starting a new story. It will be a Avan/Tori story, so Avan will be the famous one, and is a teacher at Hollywoord Arts. The story will be in Tori POV, and Tori is just a student, to make that clear._

_And yes, I changed my username :P_

_xoxo Alyssa (My real name, if you didn't know )_

'Teach me how to love'  
>Prologue<p>

High school: also known as the definition of boredom. You might recognize the endless lessons, including lots of teachers you just want to shoot sometimes.  
>I think I'm allowed to say school time is like a circle: which means it never ends. A very somnolent circle, obviously.<br>The only thing that keeps my friends and me awake during class is probably fangirling over our idol: Avan Jogia.  
>Yes, I have to admit we're pretty dedicated, though we've never met him in person, which I really dislike. I'd kill to be able to touch his gorgeous hair, laugh with him, kiss him, see his cute smile for real or look into Avan's gorgeous eyes…<br>I thought I'd never experience things like that.  
>I thought it was impossible.<br>But it wasn't:  
>I was totally wrong.<br>This year I'd meet a boy. A boy who was going to prove me every dream I've ever dreamt could become reality, or even more.  
>This boy would teach me how to love…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

'Teach me how to love'  
>Chapter 1 ~ *Tori's POV<p>

"Did Avan really say that during an interview? Typical." I laughed at Cat, one of my closest friends.  
>"Yes, he did! Two times, actually", she said, while her brown eyes were twinkling mischievously.<br>It was about 9 AM, my friends and me were sitting in classroom number 23, the room where we normally got our history classes. No one kept silent, probably caused by the fact it was our first school day after a long summer break.  
>Our history teacher, who was a little man with some very large stupid-looking glasses, didn't actually know what to do next. No one seemed to care he wanted to start the lesson for about half an hour ago: we knew something more exciting to do, instead of having an awful history lesson nobody liked anyway.<br>Jade, who was sitting on my left, widened her eyes by hearing this novelty Cat just told us. It was about -how predictable- our lovely idol. The year had just begun and yet we were talking about Avan Jogia, again!  
>"Tori!" Cat waved her hand right before my eyes.<br>"What a surprise, she's daydreaming again", Jade said sarcastically, but she smiled a little. I opened my mouth to say something, but as if it was meant to be, I got saved by the bell. Our history teacher told us we were allowed to leave, and because of his facial expression I could see he already lost his hope for the following school year…

"Which subject is next?" Jade wiped a long brown hair lock away from her face.  
>"Let me see…" I said and I took our timetable. I tracked the words with my forefinger and read 'English', so I groaned silently. "Damn, we got English! Which means…"<br>"Mister Goldberg!" Jade and Cat said in unison. Jade even moaned afterwards.  
>There was a good reason why we hated mister Goldberg that much. Not only the fact that he was almost eighty (I'm not even kidding, he told us he was 76 last year), he also was a horrible person. Everyone at our school remembered the horrid time when he literally bundled away every single student, just because he was in a bad mood.<br>With a deep sigh I opened the door of the classroom. Luckily Jade, Cat and me were the first ones to turn up at class, so we were able to sit down in the back of the classroom. I sat down next to the window, because I always like to be there. It's a perfect place to daydream on and on, I didn't care how annoying this had to be for my friends.

After five minutes mister Goldberg still wasn't there yet.

"He's always in time!" Someone shouted and everyone mumbled agreeing. Not that we cared he wasn't here to teach us random boring stuff about the English language.  
>Suddenly the door of our classroom opened, and our principal appeared.<br>"Good morning, students", he said solemnly. He watched us closely and everyone immediately shut up. "I'm here because I need to tell you about mister Goldberg, who is in hospital at the moment. He can't teach you for quite a long time, but we don't know when he'll be back again." No one dared to say anything, although we secretly were very happy to hear this announcement. "I feel very sorry for you to tell you will get another teacher instead, as a replacement. Your new English teacher is very young, and this is the first school he'll be teaching at, so you might have to help him a bit."  
>A few guys from my year already whispered and thought of ways to get our new teacher out of this building as soon as possible, which they always do. How childish.<br>Our principal looked around the classroom and squinted by looking at the boys. Right now he took the door handle and opened the door again.  
>And then… Our new English teacher was there.<br>My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't move for a moment.  
>The other person in the door opening stepped inside…<br>It was Avan Jogia. 

The boy we'd cherished for about two years already. The gorgeous boys we'd been talking about everyday. And he became our English teacher!  
>I couldn't breathe and I heard a few girls were utterly surprised by his appearance also.<br>Avan shyly told the class who he was, where he came from, and some other standard stuff new teachers often tell you. But this didn't even feel standard at all!  
>"I feel very sorry for you that your previous teacher is in hospital right now. I hope I'll be a good replacement", Avan spoke with his melodious voice. He didn't say anything about his career, but his eyes had already passed my friend Jade, who was nearly brought to tears. Of course Avan had to ignore it, our principal still stood in the door opening.<br>"You're able to ask me as many questions as you want", Avan said.  
>Amanda, one of the popular girls from our year, raised her hand.<br>"Avan", she began, and Avan's face twisted.  
>"Call me mister Jogia, please", he whispered almost soundless, and he glanced at our principal. Amanda, on the contrary, looked at him defiantly.<br>"Okay, I'm sorry, mister Jogia", she said with a weak smile. "I'm just wondering, why are you here to teach us? Shouldn't you be with singing and acting, right now?"  
>Then there was a very awkward silence. Amanda just asked Avan a question almost every girl over here wanted to know the answer to. Avan looked very uncomfortable though, his eyes flashed from left to right.<br>"That's a very long story", he suddenly said calmly. "Maybe I'm going to tell you about it later. But…" I thought I could detect sadness in his eyes as he watched the students, but it could've been my imagination too.

"At first I need to know your names!" Avan smiled again, changing the subject very tactical.  
>The pressure in class was gone right now and our principal also left the room, while Avan started to ask students their names.<br>I glanced at my friends, we all thought the same: what happened?


End file.
